monsoonsimfandomcom-20200213-history
ECommerce
eCommerce eCommerce, also known as electronic commerce, refers to the business of buying and selling of goods or services using the internet. In MonsoonSIM, eCommerce is one of the core modules. Prior to the launch of eCommerce, learners can only source products from available vendors, such as the finished goods vendors and the raw materials vendors. With eCommerce, learners now can rely on the simulated web market place in MonsoonSIM as an alternative channel for selling and buying of finished goods and raw materials. The simulated MonsoonSIM eCommerce module is called "MonsoonSIM Web Market". Here are what you will learn in the MonsoonSIM eCommerce : * How to source for finished goods and raw materials from the web market place * How to make a sale in the web market place * How to become a seller and post for items for sale * How to become a buyer and post for items to buy * How to deal with payments in the web market * How to trace transactions in the ledgers * How to deal with bad sellers * How to deal with refunds * Concept of escrow account * Concept of refunds * Concept of manual allocation * Concept of quality control * Importance of order fulfillment towards reputations * Impact of bad reputation towards business In MonsoonSIM, the eCommerce module is related to the following department (modules) * Finance (FIN) * Retail (RTL) * Warehouse / Logistics (WHS) Operating model of MonsoonSIM eCommerce module. Seller web market rating: * There is a simple 5-star rating controlled by the system * The rating of 0 to 5 star will be automatically assigned for the seller in the web market * Rating of 0 is extremely undesirable and the rating of 5 means excellent performance * Rating of 0 star - for wrong items shipped * Rating of 1 star - for extremely late delivery * Rating of 2 star - for very late delivery * Rating of 3 star - for late delivery * Rating of 4 star - for slightly late delivery * Rating of 5 star - for on-time delivery * The Rating is automatically assigned by the system based on the delivery date and items delivered. Neither learners nor the certified trainers are able to control the rating. As a simple buyer: * You can browse for items for sale and click "buy" * Buying will trigger a PO (Purchase Order) * Seller should deliver the items within the days promised. Some deliveries may be late while some deliveries are on schedule. * If the goods arrive late, the system will automatically assign a rating for the seller using a typical 5-star system. * Learners are not able to control the rating * Upon receiving the goods, the system will automatically give a rating to the seller based on their delivery time As a simple seller * You can browse for items for sale and click "we sell" * Selling will trigger a SO (Sales Order) * Seller should deliver the items within the days promised. Some deliveries may be late while some deliveries are on schedule. * In a case where buyer suddenly experienced bankruptcy or don't have enough cash to pay the seller, the SO will be automatically canceled within specific days. * If the goods arrive late, the system will automatically assign a rating for the seller using a typical 5-star system. * Learners are not able to control the rating * Upon receiving the goods, the system will automatically give a rating to the seller based on their delivery time * To improve the rating, seller has to meet the delivery deadline : To become a web market seller : on the E-Commerce tab, you can search for a product that you want to sell, and look for available offers from the buyer * If the buyer cannot pay for the goods within specific days, the allocated goods will be returned to the seller * If the seller neglected the accepted order for too long, it will be automatically canceled Additionally, you can post for the items that you want to sell and set the selling price, estimated delivery time, etc. Your post will be shown in the seller section To become a web market buyer: on the E-Commerce tab, you can search for a product that you want to buy, and look for available offers from the seller * If the buyer cannot pay for the goods within specific days, the allocated goods will be returned to the seller * If the seller neglected the accepted order for too long, it will be automatically canceled * A seller who has done a successful transaction before will have a star rating visible, so you can also decide based on the rating Additionally, you can post for the items that you want to buy and set the buying price, deadline, etc. Your post will be shown in the buyer section